Senet Gone Wrong, but Right
by BananaBubbles98
Summary: *CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM WIKIPEDIA* When the next task goes severely wrong, will something right come to be as well? One-shot!


_**I am warning everyone now. This contains a few spoliers that I found on Wikipedia, and what I think should happen. I got a little excited and well... this fanfic was created! If you don't want any spoilers, I suggest you click the back button now. Other than that, enjoy!**_

_**I am also working on the next chapter of Mysteries of New Anubis, so that should be up either soon or tomorrow! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Nina's POV~<strong>

I sigh as we enter the, now familiar, room. There was a life-sized game board on the ground,a large spinner on the wall, and positions for everyone to start in. Before us was the ancient Egyptian game of Senet, which just so happened to be one of Robert Frobisher-Smythe's final tasks to the mask. Looking around me at the rest of Sibuna, I take my position.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Jerome asks as everyone else takes their positions. You might be thinking, when did Jerome become a Sibuna? Well, after confessing that he had been working alongside Jasper for the Collector for a few weeks, we decided that he could be trusted. Why, you ask? Because he was the one who told us that Rufus was alive, and looking for the Mask of Anubis.

Jerome steps on the button that spins the large wheel on the wall. He rolls a six, and takes three steps forward, then three steps to the left. He waits in anticipation as the game validates his move and decides it's correct. A chime sounds, and it's my turn.

"Good luck Nina," Fabian smiles as I step on my button. I get a four, and ponder my moves. I can move either three steps forward and one to the right, or two steps to the left and two steps backwards. I choose the first of my options, seeing as how it's the closest way to the finish square. I hold my breath and wait, but nothing comes.

"W-what's going on?" I stutter as everyone's faces contort with terror. Patricia points at my feet, and I see a symbol that looks like... a trap-door.

"Oh no," I whimper just before the floor underneath my feet collapses. I scream as I plummet to whatever lies beneath me.

"NINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Fabian's POV~<strong>

"NINA!" I shout as I hit the button that stops the game. I dash to the spot she was just standing on, but Alfie and Jerome hold me back before I fall through the floor as well.

"Fabian! Calm down! Losing two people won't help anyone!" Alfie yells as he drags me towards the exit. I let a few tears run down my face before I break into sobs. She had slipped through my fingers, and this time quite literally. I wish I could save her. Why did she have to be the one to stand on that square? Why couldn't it be me?

"Fabian?" Amber asks as we all sit on the floor, already back in my room. I look at her to continue, because I can't form words right now. I'm too busy sobbing.

"Do you think Nina's... _dead_?" She whispers the last word as if it were a cursed word. For all I know, it should be. I want to believe that she's alive, I really do, but even I'm not that dim.

"I really hope not, Amber," I whimper before burying my face in my hands again. Everyone looks at the floor while they cry, even Jerome. Eventually, everyone goes back to their rooms, and I cry myself to sleep. I dream of her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Amber's POV~<strong>

I wake in the morning with mascara trails on my cheeks, and black stains on my pillow. I don't even bother looking at Nina's side of the room, because I know it'll just send me back into a crying fit. I get dressed, clean myself up, and get ready to head downstairs when a black cloud stops me.

"What are you doing, you fool? Why are you not searching for the mask?" Senkhara screams.

"Because Nina is dead! She fell through the floor on the Senet board while trying to recover your precious mask!" I yell at the spirit. Don't ask me how I can see her, but something tells me that she chose to haunt me now that Nina was gone.

"What are you going on about girl? The Chosen One is most certainly not dead! She is merely trapped," Senkhara cackles before vanishing.

Nina's... alive?

"Fabian! Fabian, you'll never believe it!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Fabian's POV~<strong>

"Fabian! Fabian, you'll never believe it!" I hear Amber squeal as she bounds down the steps. Why is she so peppy? Nina, her best friend, is gone.

"What Amber?"

"Senkhara came to me!"

"What? How?"

"Don't ask me why, but she told me something absolutely brilliant!"

"Well, get on with it!" I say as she takes a deep breath.

"Nina is still alive! She's trapped, but she's still alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Nina's POV~<strong>

Ugh... my head hurts so much. What happened? Oh right, I fell though the floor... I open my eyes and look around the room I was in. I was laying on a pile of straw, and was surrounded by metal bars.

"Hello?" I call, hoping that anyone would find me. No one answers.

"Well isn't this just great," I growl before sliding onto the floor. I take my Eye of Horus locket out from underneath my shirt and twirl it around in my fingers. I think of him, and how I wish he would save me...

* * *

><p><strong>~Fabian's POV~<strong>

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" I ask as we take our positions, once again, on the Senet board. I took Nina's position this time.

"Yes, Fabian! Now start, you git!" Jerome orders I step on the button that spins the wheel. I hope and pray that I land on a four. The sooner I get to Nina, the better. The spinner stops and lands on a... three.

I take the path that Nina first chose, but take one extra step to make sure I fall through. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what's next. I begin to fall, and yell out in fear. It's okay though, because I'll be with her soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>~NIna's POV~<strong>

I hear yelling coming from above me, and I immediately move away from the straw pile. I move just in time to see a brown haired boy fall though an opening in the ceiling.

"Fabian?" I ask as I rush over to his groaning figure. His eyes light up as soon as he sees me, and he pulls me into the biggest hug I've ever had.

"NINA! Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're alive! I thought you were dead!" He began to cry and I pull away to wipe his tears.

"You could never lose me Fabian," I smile before he pulls me back into another hug. A few minutes later, he finally releases me and we try to come up with ways to escape.

"Have you found anything unusual around here?" He asks. I frown and shake my head. I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"Nina, it'll be okay. We're together again; that's all that matters," I look up at his face and gaze into his deep, blue eyes. I can see everything that I feel right now reflected in them. Fear, desire, and love are presen in his eyes. Without hesitating, I brush my lips against his. He responds immediately and deepens the kiss. We pull away while gasping for breath.

"Fabian... I know it's probabaly a little too late to say this, but... I love you,"

"I love you too, Nina," He whispers before pulling me into another mind-blowing kiss; our entrapment being completely forgotten for a few, sweet moments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know how to play Senet, so I kinda just made that part up. Please, no flames. Review?<strong>_


End file.
